A persistant and long-standing problem in the use of grass catchers for lawn mowers has been that the grass catcher, regardless of its design, has proved difficult to maintain in a secured fashion to the base of the lawn mower proper.
Representative grass catcher assemblies to which the present problem has applied include U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,313, (1974) to Hoffman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,685 (1971) to Allina. While said patents include attempts at appropriately securing the grass catcher assembly to the base of a lawn mower, said attempts have, in natural usage, proved to be less than fully successful.
Accordingly, the present invention can be viewed as an effort to fill a need which has long existed for an appropriate attachment means of the grass catcher assembly to the base of the lawn mower proper.